Something Chemical
by Misura
Summary: Happiness is just a chemical reaction. Or so the biology-teacher says. [hints at YugiAnzu, OtogiHonda and KaibaJoey]


Happiness is something chemical

x

Warnings/notes : Yugi/Anzu, Otogi/Honda, Seto/Joey, slightly weird, drabble-ish.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 4th june 2004, by Misura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happiness is something chemical.

That's what today's biology-class is about.

The teacher writes on the blackboard, underlining some of the words, the important terms that the students are required to know by heart for the upcoming tests.

Happiness is something chemical.

It's all about little things that are produced by your brains, or that enter your body by what you eat.

And Yugi stares at Anzu, who makes notes like the world depends on it, but looks up to smile at him nonetheless after a while, and thinks that it's all nonsense.

He knows he should be making notes too, because he wants to pass his tests and have his grandfather be proud of him, but right now, he only wants to watch Anzu some more. Even if he remembers almost every small detail of her face already, so well that he sees it in his dreams.

The teacher notices one of his students not paying attention, talks a little louder and sharper, yet does his best to ignore the whole matter. Maybe he doesn't quite believe in his own lesson.

Yugi is too lost in his own little world to be aware of his narrow escape from detention. The loud words register though, reminding him of Yami's reaction to hearing about the small things that move through his body.

Few things are able to unsettle Yami, but invisible stuff that can actually make a person feel ill or well, against which even an almighty Spirit can't do a thing ...

Yugi smiles, remembering his having caught a cold and Yami competing with Grandfather for playing the over-worried nurse.

Anzu has returned to her notes, knowing what the expression on Yugi's face means. Knowing he'll need to copy her notes later on, because he hasn't made any himself.

That's all right though. She understands, and it's nice to have an excuse to spend some time together. Not that they -need- an excuse, of course.

Happiness is something chemical.

Ryuuji Otogi yawns and wonders how long he'll have to listen to this kind of nonsense. Then he wonders if anyone has seen him yawn, and what they'd think of it.

Boredom is not something that Otogi acknowledges to happen to him. He prides himself on being able to keep himself entertained at all times.

Sometimes, he does so by dressing people up in dog-costumes, or by challenging people to a little game, in which the odds tend to be slightly tipped in Otogi's favor.

Though, really, he means it when he says Lady Fortune has a great fondness for him. Thus, with Luck on his side, the advantage is always his. He likes it that way.

Usually, his ways to entertain himself are quite simple. A toss of a die. A flip of a coin. Anything that involves chance in some way.

Recently, 'studying Hiroto Honda' has been added to the list. It's a game that lasts a little bit longer than most of the others, even if it's just as simple.

Otogi will fix his gaze on Honda.

That's all. His part in the game consists of nothing more than that.

Otogi studies Honda.

Sooner or later, Honda notices, turns around, meets Otogi's gaze with his own.

If Honda lowers his gaze and blushes, Otogi has won.

So far, Otogi has never lost this game, which may be why he enjoys playing it so much still, though he has lost count of the number of his victories.

One day, Honda will not blush and look away anymore. And then, Otogi is sure, he can think of a new game the two of them can play.

Otogi wishes Honda wasn't at home right now, down with some nasty virus. He wouldn't go as far as to say he -misses- Honda, but still, it's simply not the same without Honda around.

Listlessly tossing a die, Otogi wonders if he should send Honda a 'Get well soon!'-card.

Happiness is something chemical.

Next to an empty chair, sits a blonde boy. Most address him as 'Jounouchi'. Some as 'Katsuya'. One person usually calls him merely 'mutt'. Or something equally insulting.

For some reason, the one person who likes him least, influences his moods the most.

Jounouchi hasn't really talked to him yet today, which is why he's feeling restless, as well as a little uncertain. He believes in confrontations, even if they tend to end in draws.

Perhaps it would be more correct to say they never end at all. Jounouchi at least never feels like they do, never feels like he's either lost or gained anything by them.

His gaze wanders, from the scribblings that are supposed to be his notes, to another boy sitting next to an empty chair. Unlike Jounouchi, the boy has chosen to sit alone.

Otherwise, who knows, Jounouchi might have stepped up to him, sit down in that empty place as if he belongs there and start up a conversation. Confrontation. What's the difference?

Happiness is something chemical.

Jounouchi copies the words from the blackboard, making sure they're readable this time. He'll still ask Yugi or Anzu for their notes later, but he likes having something to do beside thinking.

He stares at the four words that summarize today's lesson.

And, in a class full of people who disagree, who believe that happiness is much more than chemics, Katsuya Jounouchi nods in agreement with the statement.

Biology has never made any sense to him.

Exactly like that strange feeling he only gets from Seto Kaiba.

OWARI


End file.
